Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 129
Unleashing the Dragon, Part 1, known as Threat of the Three Phantom Demons! Judai vs. Martin in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and twenty-ninth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. The Duel Ghouls attempt to stop Jaden Yuki from reaching Marcel Bonaparte before the time limit expires. Jaden's friends clear the way for him, and Jaden's second confrontation with the Sacred Beasts begins. Meanwhile, Jesse Anderson searches for the capsule that contains the "Rainbow Dragon" card. Summary Bastion Misawa deduces that having "Rainbow Dragon" fight the Sacred Beasts should provide enough energy to unlock it's full power and allow them to go back to Earth. Meanwhile, Jaden Yuki expresses concern that he may not win against Marcel Bonaparte. Tyranno Hassleberry reminds him he's defeated the Sacred Beasts before. Jaden responds that he only won due to the card that Professor Banner had given him, and that card had faded away when the duel was over, so he no longer has it. Surrounded by Duel Ghouls once more, Jim Crocodile Cook, Alexis Rhodes, Bastion Misawa and Tyranno Hassleberry break through as Jesse Anderson and Axel Brodie separate from the main group to find the "Rainbow Dragon" card, with Jesse promising to get back to Jaden as soon as possible (In the Japanese version he wanted to stay and protect Jaden instead of leaving and was urged into it by Axel). With the way clear, the rest of the group heads towards Marcel. Jaden's friends provide distractions by occupying the Duel Ghouls once outside, while Jaden and Blair Flannigan continue on. Jaden reaches Marcel, and finally realizes that it's not really Marcel he's dealing with. He accuses him of manipulating Professor Viper, with Marcel responding that that's correct, it was all to revive the Devil Arm. Jaden realizes that whoever is possessing Marcel has known him all along. The demon responds that it will will make Jaden pay for abandoning it and wishes for revenge (in the Japanese version, it instead makes a proclamation of love to him). Jesse and Axel are assaulted by monster spirits, with Axel firing multiple copies of "Volcanic Rat" out of his Duel Disk to defend Jesse, who eventually finds the card using "Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle". The spirit of "Rainbow Dragon" then protects Jesse from "Sand Doodlebug". Jesse is delighted by this but Axel reminds him about how he promised Jaden to return as soon as possible. The duel between Marcel and Jaden begins, and Marcel sends the Sacred Beasts to the Graveyard and begins Summoning monsters with 0 attack points. Perplexed, Jaden falls into his trap. Jesse arrives, and Marcel agrees to let Jesse join the duel as Jaden's partner, with Marcel's Life Points doubling. When Jesse arrives, the demon comments to itself that Jaden's demeanor changed and becomes jealous of Jesse. Featured Duel Marcel's turn * Summons "Chaos Core" (0/0) in attack position. * Sets a card. Jaden's turn * Summons "Elemental Hero Sparkman" (1600/1400) in attack position. * Attacks "Chaos Core", but Marcel activates "Chaos Core's" effect, sending one each of "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames", "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder", and "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms" from his Deck to his Graveyard. This gives his "Chaos Core" three Sacred Beast Counters and lets him activate "Chaos Core's" second effect, by removing one counter, he reduces his Battle Damage to zero. * Sets a card. Marcel's turn * Sets a card. Jaden's turn * Activates "Tag Request", allowing him to Special Summon an "Elemental Hero" from his hand with the same ATK as monster he controls. He Summons "Elemental Hero Necroshade" (1600/1800). * Attacks "Chaos Core" with "Necroshade"; Marcel removes a Sacred Beast Counter to negate the Battle Damage. * Attacks "Chaos Core" with "Sparkman"; Marcel removes a Sacred Beast Counter to negate the Battle Damage. * Activates "Instant Fusion", fusing his Sparkman and his Necroshade to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Darkbright" (2000/1000) in attack position. * Attacks "Chaos Core" with "Darkbright", but Marcel activates his face-down "Chaos Burst", Tributing his "Chaos Core" to destroy "Darkbright" and inflict damage to Jaden equal to his destroyed monster's ATK (Jaden 2000). * Activates "O - Oversoul", Special Summoning "Sparkman" from his Graveyard. Marcel's turn * Summons "Phantom of Chaos" (0/0) in attack position. * Activates "Phantom of Chaos's" effect, selecting an Effect Monster from his Graveyard, allowing it to copy the stats and effect of the selected monster. He selects "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder". * Jaden activates his face-down "Hero's Rule 2", which would negate "Phantom of Chaos'" effect and destroy it, as the effect targets the Graveyard, but Marcel activates "Dark Bribe" which negates "Hero's Rule 2" but lets Jaden draw a card. * "Phantom of Chaos" gains "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder's" effect and ATK of 4000. * Attacks "Sparkman" with "Phantom of Chaos". The latter's effect disallows Battle Damage, but "Hamon's" effect still activates since it destroyed a monster in battle, dealing Jaden 1000 damage (Jaden 1000). * Sets a card. * "Phantom of Chaos'" ATK returns to zero and loses "Hamon's effect. * Jesse Anderson joins the duel on Jaden's side, and they agree to grant Marcel 4000 extra Life Points, since Jesse is entering the duel with full points (Marcel 8000, Jesse 4000). :Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards Footnotes 1. In the TCG/OCG "Chaos Burst" card only inflicts 1000 points of damage to your opponent. 2. In the TCG/OCG, "Phantom of Chaos" requires the monster you want it to mimic to be removed from play.